No more fish tacos
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: After having a horrible nightmare with Gluttony, one of the seven deadly sins. Theodore is taught to learn how to control his eating habits.


**If you are reading this then you must really admire Theodore like I myself do and you must be told that I did not write this...my demons did.**

**You see I had an AMAZING idea for Theodore when I seriously forgot what it was, so then my demons knocked me out and wrote this story...hope you like it. R&R please, peace.**

* * *

><p>A shy, somewhat large and nieve male chipmunk with jade colored eyes sighed loudly as he just got done with the last problem in his math homework. Being a Junior in high school was tough, maybe next time he would ask Simon for help.<p>

Allowing a big yawn to escape his mouth, the furry, green hoodie wearing chipmunk put his homework in his backpack as he hopped off the dining table, taking his backpack with him to head over to bed and sleep.

"I wonder if any of the others are up?" Theodore thought to himself as he was thinking about calling a pink female claded chipmunk that has caught his eyes more then once with love...or maybe it was lust?

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Theodore looked at the refrigerator that stood high and proud in the kitchen as Theo looked at machine.

"Maybe a snack before bed would not hurt" the seventeen year old chipmunk spoke quitely to himself as he grinned and with a flick of his right ear, went near the cold storage tank that held leftovers and meat that Dave and the others enjoyed.

Looking arond with hungry eyes as he hopped onto a kitchen counter and into the fridge, the young chipmunk felt around the fridge with his paws, or rather crawled around it while walking on all four paws. After ten minutes of debating between the leftover pizza, or the fish taco, Theodore chose the fish taco.

Five minutes later he ate his meal with a side of salsa and a small glass of water. Then with nothing more to do but brush his teeth and wish Dave and his brothers good night, (Alvin playing video games and Simon talking to Jeanette on the phone) he went to bed.

For about forthy five minutes Theodore was having a dreamless sleep. But then his dream shifted as he found himself in a room filled with every food thought possible in all of the time over the ages. Looking around, Theodore saw no doors in the room, only food upon food before he saw a overly large throne that held more then one discarded food of some sort.

The throne had so much food on it that it was impossible to know what it originally looked like before the person started eating on such a luxury.

Theodore looked from the throne to the body it held and saw an enormous male walrus with pure white eyes that held (or tried to atleast) pizza in his fin who ignored the young green hoodied chipmunk, or what used to be hoodie as Theodore found that his hoodie was gone, luckily for him, his fur still covered his body as the walrus looked at him for half a second before going back to eating the very wide buffet in front of him.

"Ahhhh...*gulp*...Theo...*sip*...dore...what a very...*gulp*...big...*sip, sip*...honor" the huge mammal spoke as even Theodore was disgusted by the manner in which the walrus ate.

"Who...who are you?" Theodore asked as for once in his life since he was created the walrus stopped eating and started to laugh, Theo would have atleast chuckled to amuse the mammal had he not had half of his food in his mouth that Theodore could see clearly as he flinched and recolied in horror.

"Why, my boy...*gulp*...I'm...*sip, gulp*...the third sin of Humanity...*sip, sip, sip*...Gluttony!" the ulgy, obesity looking walrus shouted before he continued eating the large onion and ranch pizza he had near his mouth, which was really hard to do with fins.

Theodore blinked as his mind thought back to supernatural entries he had been taught before it finally clicked to the seven deadly sins.

"Your the sin of hunger, aren't you?" Theodore asked, a little nervous at what a very powerful and extremly dangrous supernatural demon or sin could want with him.

Gluttony did not even pause to humor the chipmunk as he nodded then reached over and drank wine from the barrel.

"Indeed, you...*sip, sip, sip, sip*...rodent...I am the sin of excessive eating and drinking" Gluttony answered as Theodore was confused.

"But why are you seeing me? What have I done to gain the attention of the seven deadly sins?" Theodore asked as Gluttony shook his head with a bark of a laugh.

"You amuse me, little rodent...beside, I enjoy your eating...habits" Gluttony replied slowly as he continued consuming more and more.

Theodore gulped slowly...he got the attention of one of the seven deadly sins? Now_ THAT_, in itself was very bad news.

"W...what are you going to do to me?" Theodore asked, his brain and heart freezing at the terrible thought of being like this monster.

"Why my dear chipmunk, I'm going to train you...I am in need of an apprentice and you seem like the perfect candidate to chose from...so tell me Theodore Seville...are you ready to feed?" Gluttony laughed harshly before summoing loads and loads of food stright into Thedore's mouth. Part of the food that was not being forced into his throat was wrapping around his body and lifting him high into tha air as he could not even scream and heard nothing over the laughter of the sin who merely sat drinking from the barrel that he tried to hold into his fins forcing Theodore to wake up gasping and screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Theodore shouted as he looked around the room that he and his brothers shared. Gasping for breath, Theo looked at his clock and saw it was only 1:00 A.M.

"T...that's _IT_...no more fish before bed" Theodore screamed at himself as he wiped his forehead with a paw then with a loud sigh, layed down on his pillow and thought of one more thing before drifting off to sleep, which he hoped was dreamless, once more.

"I wonder what Brittany would say about this tomorrow"

* * *

><p><strong>I swear to the greek gods that I had no part in this what so ever, they posted it before I could even think of what was happening...demons, eh?<strong>

**Anyway I hope you tell me what you think of it and have a great day...GO THEODORE!**


End file.
